Monkey Tails
by devbneo
Summary: what happens when Purin is forced to go to school by the CMM gang? some notsonice things! Purin grows and learns more than she thought posibel! and im not talking about history!
1. Birthday thoughts

**Monkey Tails**

**HIYA PEOPLES! It hasn't been that long, but im still debating about the after math of "Path of Tears". Could some one plz give me so imput on if I should have one or not? Any way, this is Purins diary Ryou is a lot nicer in this Fan Fic, just to warn you about the personality change. The 1st chappie is really weird because it starts with a diary entery, but it seemed right. On with the show!**

It was thundering and raining out side. In a Buddhist temple down the road, no one see's a little candle in the window. Almost midnight, so why would people be looking? All of her siblings have gone to bed. She has a beat up book in her hand, and in the other a pen.

8/1/06

Hi Diary!

Something so cool happened today! I mean it's the bestest thing since the Mew Project! Kishu, Pie, and TAR-TAR made peace with us! They said they would find another planet, and we don't have to fight any more! But, the weird thing is, are powers didn't go away, much to Ichigo's dismay. What ever, I like then! Tart was pouting the whole time too! He looked so cute. He promised he would come and visit! Isn't that great? I really can't wait! Guess what? To make it even better, my birthday is in 6 days! August 7th! I really want Tar-Tar to come back on that day. That is what I want for my birthday. I will be turning 9 years old. It has been a year since we started fighting. It's so good to know that I can get to taking real care of my brothers and sister! Chancha, Hanacha, Lucha, Honcha, and Heicha are all going to school this year because Heicha is old enough to go to 1st grade. She is a year to young, she skipped a grade! I no how proud Mum would be. But all of then don't wanna go to school this year because I haven't been going for 3 years...since Mums death...I told them they had to go. And besides, I already got there school uniforms! And they cost a lot of $$$$!

Xoxo,

Purin!

–6 days later--

As Purin skipped to work in her uniform, a voice called out behind her,

"Purin! Wait up!"

As Purin turned around, she stopped short.

"Tar-Tar! You remembered it's my birthday!"

"Yeah, what ever. I just came because Kishu and Pie reminded me."

"Whats in you hand?"

"Um...well...happy birthday? Here. Just open it. I got it at the last second so it probably really bad...I got it at the last second..."

"You said that two times!"

"Just open it!" said "Tar-Tar", slightly annoyed. He shoved a little yellow box with a orange ribbon around it in her hand. As Purin opened it, a little pink heart shaped card fell out. As Purin bent down to pick it up, Tart flinched alittle.

"Don't read that."

"Why not? Its in my present, silly Tary!"

"Because I don't"

to late. Purin had already opened it. Tart leapt on her begging her not to read it, say he didn't mean to put it in the box. Tough luck.

"Purin gonna read it out loud!"

"Don't you dare!"

The to kids wrested each other to the ground. Tart pinned Purin to the ground.

"Ha! Gotcha! Now were is the note?"

"Not telling!" Purin kicked tart in the chest, sending him flying. No, really. He hit a tree!

"Ow! I thought girls were weak!"

"Well, you learned your lessen! Dear Purin, I missed you so much. Ever day with out you seems like- "

"DON'T READ THAT!" Tart went ballistic. He reached around Purin as she faced her back toward him.

"A day wasted. I waited a hole week before I saw you so I could make your birthday specail. I-...you spelled special wrong...never really hated you. I think you are - "

"NO! NOT THAT PART! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"Pretty and cute. You really brighten up my day and make it happy. Do you wanna- "

"NO! I DIDN'T WRITE THIS PART! IT WAS KISH I SWEAR!"

"Go on a date some time? It would be really fun and I really like you a lot. Much luv, Tart...you spelled love wrong..." Purin blinked a few times, letting it all sink in. Tart by now, had stopped trying to take the card away, sighing.

sob

"huh? Are you crying Purin?" Purin spun around really fast. Tart found him self on the ground, being hugged by Purin.

"Me and Tar-Tar are going on a date!" Suddenly, a shy voice rose from behind them.

"Don't you mean "Tart and I'?"

"Retusa! Can you tell Ryou I'm skipping work today? Me and Tar-Tar are gonna go on a date." by now, Tart was bright red.

"Ok, but come by later, ok?

"Okay!"

"Bye!"

"BYE!"

"Purin, can't breath." Tart mumbled from Purin death grip.

"Sorry, Tar-Tar. Time for Purin to open the gift-ty Tar-Tar gave her!" Purin lunged over a few feet to were the present lay, dropped in all of the craziness. Tart was blinded for a few seconds by some orange tissue paper. There lay a golden bracelet. It was a little monkey, with a tail that rapped around were you put your wrist.

"It's so pretty! Thank you so much!" click Purin snapped on the bracelet. The diamond eyes of the monkey shined in the bright morning light. Suddenly Tart found him self embraced in another hug. Purin looked into his eyes. Than, did a little kiss on his nose. 'Crap, my face is bright red. I don't want here to no that I'm nervous! Crap!'

"What are you thinking Tar-Tar?" Purin tilted her head a little bit. Her brown eyes big. 'I'm sweating. Perfect'

"Nothing!" Purin finally let go of him and grabbed his hand.

"Lets go to the Tokyo Park Tar-Tar!"

"Ok...Purin..." when Purin started skipping down the side walk, he couldn't help but join it. They laughed down the side walk together. 'Wow, it hasn't been this way in a long time. I kinda like it...'

**I will update soon, but I have to go to a sleepover! Whoohoo! Ok, 1st chappie down, tell me how you like it! I don't want this to turn out like "Path of tears" wit my pathetic 8 reviewers out of 300 somtin. R&R!**

**Xoxo**

**PURINxoxoROX**


	2. a girl named Cindy

**Monkey Tails part 2**

**2nd chappie! Ok, now some thing happens in this chapter. The other one really wasn't interesting at all...and the diary enter is a day old, I no.**

8/6/06

Dear Tamel,

Purin told me that on earth Tamels are called "diary". Weird. Well, I'm going over to earth tomorrow. I really hope she likes her present. It took me ages to make! I mean, I no we have a special machine, but it still is hard! I decided not to put the card in. To much feeling in it. Kishu was near the present, and might have put it in...if he did I'm gonna kill him. I wonder if she is going to take a day off from the café to play. That would be so much fun! I always told her I hated her. I thought I did. I guess it is just like she said at the Tokyo Dome. We are pals! Got to go and get ready for her big day! I need to ask Pie if he can tie the ribbon around the box. It's really hard!

-Tart

"Your it!" cried Purin. Some how, she got Tart to play tag with her.

"I'm tried! Can't we rest?"

"No, silly! It's my day off and my birthday and I want to make the best of it!"

"Fine..."Tart gave it, inching slowly toward Purin. "Purin, you look so..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"YOUR IT!" Tart shouted as he quickly tagged her and ran. They laughed and laughed for hours, just the two of them, playing in the park.

"So, how are you brothers and sisters doing?"

"They still think you're a freakey sick guy who has over sized ears."

"Oh, thanks a lot."

"But now all of them are in the same school so it's more easy for me."

"Cool. I think." they were laying on the grass, blowing dandy lions. Purin stuck one in his face.

"Make a wish!"

"Why?"

"Because everyone knows if you make a wish and blow off all of the dandy lions fuzzies, than it comes true!"

"Fine." Tart shut his eyes, and thought of a wish. 'I wish...I wish...that Purin...and I... um...this is hard!' Tart opened one eye.

"Purin, what should I wish for?"

"I can't tell you! If some one else knows than it wont come true!"

'I wish that... ' Tart thought about Purin, than Pie and Kishu, than his mother. 'I wish that my mum is safe and will come and visit me!' Tart inhaled a deep breath and blew. All of the 'fuzzies' came off.

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you remember?"

"Tell me!" Purin leapt on him, and they rolled around on the grass yelling cries of joy. Puirn finally pinned Tart up against a tree.

"Mercy!"

"Really? Purin win?"

"No!" with that, Tart copied Purins trick with the kick, and sent her flying.

"Copy cat! No fair!" more wrestling. They rolled themself's into a bush, and out again.

"Ah! Get off of me you immature freaks!"

Tart and Purin looked up from there pleasure and saw they knocked over a girl about Purins age. She had blonde hair down to the middle of her back. She had a pink mini skirt and a white tank with a pink lighting streak down the middle. She had white flip flops. 'A little warm for this weather' thought Tart.

"We sorry!" Purin nudged Tart over and leapt to her feet, offering her hand to the girl. The girl scowled at her, and got up on her own. Purin didn't take the hint.

"Hi I'm Purin! What's your name? Oh, and that's Tar-Tar!" Purin pointed at Tart.

"Don't call me that."

"My name is Cindy. Please don't touch me again. Wait, how old are you? Please don't say your new. I don't want you at my school." once again, Purin did not get he hint that this stranger didn't like her.

"I'm 9 years old today! It's my birthday! How old are you?"

"I'm 9, too. What school do you go to?"

"I don't go to school silly! Who would go to school? I no every thing I need to!"

"You have to go to school though!"

"No I don't! I leave school to my little siblings! Besides, I have to much to do!"

"It's the law!"

Tart finally spook up. "Well, isn't it against the Child Labor Law to work at a Café when your 9 too? Purin does."

"What does your parents have to say about this!" Cindy by now thought they were insane. Also, Purin was fighting tears. No had mentioned her parents in such a long time, and she hoped she could avoid the subject.

Tart spoke up for Purin, he wasn't in the mood for her to start crying. "None of your bee's wax ms. nosey! Besides, I some times get home schooled by Pie!" Purin burst into laughter.

"Pie...haha! I so can't picture that! OMG! That's so funny!"

"It's true!" more laughter. Tart's face was bright red. Cindy was even more annoyed.

"What Café do you work at?" Cindy was the take control type. 'I really don't want this girl at my school, in my turf. But...I can take this to my advantage. She is so gullible. This could work... and she doesn't want to go to school. Even better. I want to her this monkey freak whine.'

"I mean, such your such a nice girl I would love to visit it some time!" Cindy took on her fake act.

"Café me- " Tarts hand flew over her mouth.

"Don't tell her!" hissed Tart in Purins ear. "She is so nice now, and a few seconds ago, she was really mean! I don't trust her! She might be thinking of some thing bad!"

"Don't be silly Tar! She is really nice because she likes me! And that's Café Mew Mew!"

"Thank you so much! Now I must be going!"

'SUCKER! Ha ha,. I new ditching school today was the right thing! I no that Café Mew Mew. It's over by the Museum with the animals! I feel so bad for her. No, wait. I take that back! Tee he.' Cindy skipped away to make sure they thought she was the "nice girl". Yeah right. She turned a tree, and started running to the Café.

5 minutes of running, Cindy was gonna faint. But she made it. In front of her was a pink and white and red building. She took a 50 dollar bill out of her skirt pocket. ' I will have to spend my daily allowance, but to make a life ruined, I'll do it!'

with that, Cindy marched in the door with the heart shaped window on it.

"Hello and welcome to Café Mew Mew! May I take your order?" asked a girl with very long green braids down her back, and big glasses. 'Man, her friends are just as freakey as her!'

"Yes, please!" fake act again as she was lead to a pink table. 'At least they have good taste in color!'

"Could I have a strawberry crepe, fruit smoothie, and could you hold the creme in the crepe?"

"Certainly! Thank you for coming!"

2 minutes later, a red head came over with her order.

"Straw berry crepe with a smoothie?"

"Yes, thank you very much!"

"Just let me no if you need any thing!"

"Could you tell me- AH!" the green haired waiter that seated her just spilled a glass of ice water on her.

"Not again Retusa!"

"Sorry!"

"It's fine!" both waiters starred at her for a second. 'Wow,' thought Ichigo (aka- red head waitress) 'she's one of the coolest people who have had Retusa spill some thing on them!'

"It's just a simple mistake! We all make them!" Cindy was on over load. She had to make a good impression on these people. Truly, they just ruined her new tank, but her papa could just buy her another one.

"Oh let me help you with that." a blonde haired boy with a black top on came threw.

"Oh, thank you! By the way, I am friends with one of your employees, Puren.

"Purin" corrected a blue haired girl who happened to walk by at the right moment. "Ryou, I'm having my tea break in the park today. Good bye for now."

"Bye Minto. Now what were you saying about Purin?" the man who apparently was called Ryou. The others went on waiting on other people.

"Oh, yes. Well I'm a little worried about her."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, I took it to my attention that she does not go to school, but her siblings do." Ryou popped a eye brow. 'Wow, she talks big for some one her age!'

"Um...I never really thought about it before..."

"Well, Feudal Law says that any child, 4 and over, must go to school. The school in her area happens to be mine." Cindy gave a small, innocent, smile. 'Despite the fact she would be an invader, I could make her wish she was never born. Man, this is fun.'

"Well, I never thought about it before. I guess she never really neede to go to school, but as she gets older, I think she wants to get a job out side the Café. True, I think your right. But, her parents can't send her."

"Why not?"

"They just can't"

"Ok...maybe you could be her school father."

This thought was strange to say the least to Ryou. 'Could I really be her schooling father? I guess It would be ok if no one new that I wasn't her father. Maybe...'

"So?" Cindy was getting impatient. She needed to be some were with her friends in 10 minutes.

"I don't think she knows how to type even. If she never went to school, she probably doesn't even no how t write."

Being a science guy, that hit Ryou.

"I think your right. I will talk to her."

'Wouldn't it be great to have Purin go to school? Sure, she would have to be at the café at 2:30 (when school lets out) instead of 11, but that fine.'

"I will bring you the forms tomorrow!" pipped up Cindy."please excuse me, I must get going."

"See ya." said Ryou, a bit quietly, thinking about a smarter Purin. 'I do care for her. I care for all of the Mew Mew's. I feel it's my duty to protect them. It's like we have all become a family.'

–back to Purin and 'Tar-Tar'--

"Lets go back to the café Tar-Tar! I want cake!"

"How do you no you will get cake?"

"Because it's my birthday!"

"Fine." Tart tapped Purin on the shoulder. "Tag, your it!"

A couple minutes later of laughing and running the whole way to the café, taking turns tagging each other.

"They are here!" Tart heard the old hag whisper inside.'I shouldn't tell Purin. It's probably a surprise party. It's not my fault that I have good hearing.' Purin burst open the door.

"SURPRISE!"

'I'm so good.' thought Tart

**thats the 2nd chapter! tell me wat you think! the gilr named Cindy is my versin of a girl in myclass. she is such a Bh. she made all of my friends hate me, and made tham her BFF's, until she turned on them too! now no one is her friend and she desuvers it! she mademy BFF cryfor a week!R&R!**


	3. Purin says

1**Monkey Tails Chapter 3!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in 4EVER! I just had 3 plays, 2 additions, and some psycho thought up the idea of making a CD of the crew of the play. Worst of all, I had a solo. And I totally suck at singing. No, wait, the worst thing is my teacher came to my** **play and might put some on the CD on the loud speaker FOR THE HOLE SCHOOL TO HEAR! So, im very insecure when it comes to singing. Im so bad in fact, my mom sind my up for singing lessons! Urgh!**

9/7/06

Dear Diary!

I love my birthday! I got so many things! Even my little sister gave me a little hand made doll and my brothers made me each a special card. How sweet, no? I love them all so much! I really have a strong feeling that Tarts gonna come today. I just like him so much! It could be love! Maybe we could be like Ichigo and Masaya! I wanna date to! Just because I'm the littlest, doesn't mean I don't get to have fun to! I have to go. Checking to see if Tarts here!

Luv

Purin!

'Wow. I never guessed how happy and energetic teenage girls can be!' thought Tart as her watch every one being bouncy and hyper, ever Zakouro was caught jumping up and down! Everyone was happy for some reason. Wrapping paper was flying. Bows were littering the floor. Cake was dropped every were. Girlly presents like dolls and makeup were all over. And Purin's present radding was barely over. Tart should have been up there with the rest of them, squealing with Purin, but the only thing that was in his mind the rest of the Clan.

'Did Pie really mean it when he said peace? Or was he faking? What happened to my planet? What happened to his family? Friends? But I can't leave Purin for that long to check! It takes years (on earth that is) to get back! It's not like I _like_ her. We are just friends. But what if - '

suddenly, in the middle of his thoughts, her vision got blurred by a green with purple pokka-dots.

"Help! I'm sick! I'm seeing things! Oh, wait, it's just a table cloth. What the hell was a table cloth on my head for!"

Purin burst out laughing. So did everyone. Ryou was fighting not to fall in to a giggle fit to. I just stood there. With a stupid look on my face, holding a green and purple pokko-dotted table cloth.

"It's a good look for you, really" said Ichigo in-between gasps of breeth.

"Shut up old hag!"

"What did you just call me quieted...you...miget!"

The fighting went on for a long time, both sides saying the same thing in different words every time. For the rest of the after noon they eat cake and ice cream, opened presents, and laughed. Even Tart joined in after he pouted for about 10 minutes about losing the fight with the "old hag". Ryou looked over Purin.

'She would fit in at school. She is childish enough. But could I really be her "parent"? That would be creepy. And I mean really creepy! But all of us, every mew, had made a choice. Hopefully the happiness and bubblness of everyone will get in her in a good enough mood for me to ask her. Please don't kill me.'

"Um peoples, please quiet down!" yelled Minto. She wanted to get the "every-one-acting-happy-to-make-Purin-happy-so-she-will-say-yes-to-school-question" over with. No one really quitied.

"I said please settle down!"

Still, nothing.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET SO RYOU CAN ASK IT!"

This time there was a result. A mix of nervous glances. They all new Purin's idea about school, even though it had to be down.

"What? Ryou wants to say something? Ok dokky! Oh! Is it a secret? Ryou is telling Purin a secret!"

"Why do I have to say it?" Ryou wined. He really didn't want to ruin the happy moment.

"We drawed straws. And it was your idea. Come on, out with it!" said Minto, taking total control.

Tart looked at Purin. Still smiling, she sat there, waiting for the "secret".

"Ok," Ryou took a deep breath. Maybe talking really fast could get it out of him, "Purinwealltookavoteandwantyoutotgotoschoolpleasedontkillmeitwasallofyourfriendcindysidea"

"What? Purin couldn't under stand you!"

'Darn her! I'm not getting out easy!' Ryou thought, 'ok, talking fast didn't work, so how bout talking really quiet?'

"Purin, we all took a vote and we want you to go to school. Please don't kill us! It was all your friend, Cindy's idea!" Ryou said as quietly as he could.

"What?"

"WE ALL TOOK A VOTE AND WANT YOU TO GO TO SCHOOL! IT WAS CINDY'S IDEA!"

Purin was deathly silent. Her face was straight, impossible for anyone to tell how she was really feeling inside. Suddenly, her face melted into a smile. She started laughing! 'Ok, Purin has gone insane. Truly insane.' thought Tart 'how could she think going to school is funny!'

"Oh That's a good one Ryou! I thought you were serous. Haha! Ok, you got me."

"We _are_ serous Purin."

She stopped laughing. She cocked her head a little.

"Um...uh...y-you w-wa-" as Purin tried to find some thing to say, Tart was speechless. He regained his voice quickly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Tart didn't know why he was so mad. Or whether to be more mad at that girl, Cindy, or Ryou. Hard choice. He didn't want Purin to do anything she didn't want to.

Still in shock, are little monkey girl could only muster a whisper of :

"Why?"

"Because ..." Ryou started, but couldn't finish, seeing tears in Purins eyes 'why is she getting so upset about it? I have never seen her cry! I mean, it's only school!'

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are." finally some one else backed Ryou, who needed some help, up. This some one was Ichigo. Before she could say something, Purin already started on her "why I should not go to school" talk.

"Why?" Purin asked, making her little pouty face. "I mean I'm ju-

"Because Purin. Do you want to be street preforming and working at Café Mew Mew your whole life?" Ichigo said quickly, hoping to get over with the crying because Ichigo was such a push over.

"What wrong with Café Mew Mew?" said Ryou from the side lines. No one listened. They were all to busy trying to help Purin change her mind.

"I like street performing. I'm really good!"

"Don't you want a family? A house? Kids?" asked Minto.

"I already have a family, house, and I am to young to worry about kids!"

"But in school you will make a lot of new friends!" added Retasu, trying to help.

"But I already have lots-o-friends!" Purin smiled and looked around, just to prove her point.

"Listen, you need to learn history and math if you want to get any were in life!" Ryou was back in business, trying to get Purin to agree.

"Why do I need to know how to find the square root of pi? And how does know what whats-his-name did in the year 1817?"

"How do you even know that much? I thought you never went to school?" Tart never misses a chance to tease some one, even if that some one is Purin.

"I **_used_** to go to school. But I dropped out when Mum got sick..." Purin had a far off face on, as if re-living the moment.

Trying, REALLY hard to change the subject, Zakouro added, "you don't have to do it if you don't want to kid. But, it would be a really good idea. Ryou and Keiichiro are willing to do everything in there power to make your school year pleasant."

"Still with a very cloudy look in her eyes she whispered, "would mum want me to go?"

'How the heck are we supposed to answer a question like that!' thought Minto, crossly. Luckily, Retasu came to the rescue. Every one knew that Retasu was one of Purins, if not the only one, friends that she really, deeply talks to.

"Well, do you think she would be proud of her little girl learning?" Retasu put on a true smile. That made Purin smile. Soon Ryou was smiling to. 'Man it's true! A smile can be contagious...' thought Ichigo, who was trying not to smile too.

Now that every one stopped yelling, and interrupting him, Ryou bent down, lightly touching her shoulder and said... "so Purin? It's time to make the final word."

Purin tilted her head, looking just like a thinking dog. Or monkey in this matter.

"Purin thinks..." purin said, putting a finger on her chin. The was trying to make the moment suspense full. "Purin thinks...no wait! Purin _KNOWS_ that she will go to...the ...-"

she didn't even have to finish her sentence. The whole café mew mew team did it for her... "SCHOOL!" every one started to huge Purin when a almost forgotten voice trailed from the happy group.

"HOLD ON A SEC! PURINS GONNA **_WHAT_**?"

sry for the long wait pplz! plz R&R!

Xoxo

u no hoo!


	4. Questions, coments, and concerns

1**Monkey tails part 4**

**sorry this chappie took so long to write...I kinda did something by accident that deleted it but made it not show up in the recycle bin. Not my fault! Ok, so maybe it collapses...**

Dear Tamel,

I can't believe it. She did it. She said yes. I just can't believe it. Why did she say yes! What if she makes more friends and forgets about me? What if she meets another boy! What if everyone doesn't like her? What if they make fun of her! What if they make her cry! What if Ryou makes me go to school too? this is really starting to scary me. Purin is way over her head on this one. Kish says I'm over reacting. Is it my fault I'm worried about my best friend? I...think...we...just might be more...than...just ...no! What am I thinking? I've gone almost as mad as Ryou! I hate him! I hate that Cindy person! I hate the school! I hate all of café mew mew! And I really hate Purin for going!

-a very angry Tart

"Tart don't want Purin to go to school?" Purin tilted her head, looking like a lost puppy.

"That's right!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE IT'S STUPID AND YOU WONT LIKE IT AND WHAT IF YOU FOR GET ABOUT ME OR SOMETHING!" for some reason unknown to him or the rest of the mew crew, his cheeks grew very wet. A salty kinda wet. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" Tart collapsed on the floor and started into a full power tantrum.

"Tart your acting like such a 3 year old!" snapped Minto from the back round.

"Minto, that's a little unfair. On his world things are different. They might not think about school the way we do." said Ichigo.

"Does Tar-Tar want to talk about it?" Tart looked up into Purin's eyes. Her hand was on his back, moving up and down spine, trying to sooth the sobbing alien. Her face was full of confusion and sorrow.

"NO I DON'T! I WANT YOU NOT TO GO TO SCHOOL DOLT! I HATE YOU AND EVERY ONE IN THIS STUPID PLACE!" and with that, he teleported out of the café, leaving Purin behind with a very sad face.

"Why is Tar-Tar mad at Purin? Should Purin not go to school?" Purin asked in that 3rd person way of hers.

"No, of course not. Just because Tart doesn't like your choice, doesn't mean you should change your mind." said Ryou. Purin nodded her head in agreement, but still feeling sort of sad.

"Well, enough of this chat about what is already over! Let's PAR-TAY!" said the sugar high Retusa, who, just a second ago, was acting shy and thoughtful. Every agreed, but Purin.

"Thank you every one for the wonderful presents and party, but I really have to go. My brothers and sister are waiting for me."

"Ok," said Ryou, "but remember, in 1 week you will be in school. You will be 3 or so weeks behind, but that's not a lot."

"Ok"

"BYE PURIN!" every one yelled out the door as Ryou and Kechiiro got out the brooms and windex. Cleaning time.

'I wonder why Tart was so worked up. Does he really think that I would not like him any more because I meet more people? Or maybe he is just afraid I will meet another boy! Maybe Tar-Tar likes me to! I mean...I don't REALLY like him. As a friend ya know? Or maybe I like him a bit more than that...' Purins mind was buzzing as she walked home in silence other than a few birds singing a song in an apple tree.

_Were Tart is right now..._

'I can't believe I just did that!' Tart was freaking out. 'Why did I just do that to Purin? She probably hates me! Why can't I just tell her what's wrong? Why is it so hard!'

Out side of Tarts door, Pie and Kish stood, giving each other side ways glances.

"You go in."

"It was your idea."

"You agreed."

"You are acting like a child Kish. Fine, I'll go. But your coming in to!" and before Kish had a chance to either protest or get away, Pie grabbed him by the caller of his shirt and pulled him in after. When they stepped into the youngest aliens room, what they saw made Pie's eyebrows rise with in an inch. Kish was trying best he could to muffle his laughter.

Tart was sitting on the cold floor, leaning against his bed. His face was bright red and in his hand was a brown paper bag. Huffing in and out, the bag was pressed to his mouth, looking like he was going to break down into another tantrum any minute now.

"Um...did we catch you at a bad time Tart?" said Pie.

"Sucker" Kish hissed, still trying to hold in his laughter. Tart's breathing got more rapid and his hole body moved when he took a breath. "You must have died when Purin read your card." now Tart was breathing so fast Pie thought he was going to pass out. He gave Kish a glare to tell him to stop. Kish didn't get the hint. "'oh, Purin my love! Wont you go out with me so we can have a smooch under the willow tree?' HAHA!" Kish was pushing it big time. Tarts eyes were bigger than boulders, his paper bag was ready to blow, and Pie thought he heard a vein pop. "Wow Tart! I think your in love with Purin. So, what was it like to kiss her? You did kiss right?"

Tart's eye's went red. If his veins didn't pop before, they popped now. He through his paper bag on the floor and lunged at Kish who was to busy cracking up hysterically to notice. But he did when it was on top if him. Literally! Tart climbed up Kish's head. Kish tried to run, but the door was blocked by Pie, trying to open the door that they locked when they came in.

don't try this at home, please... 

Tart bit Kish's head. Kish was flailing around the room, screaming to get this kid monster off of him. A big chunk of his hair fell off his head.

"Help!"

Tart kicked Kish's back, his teeth were still implanted in his skull. Kish fell flat on his face. Tarts teeth removed them selfs, but Tart's feet had other idea's. in a matter of moments, Kish was trampled on. Pie gave up on the door and grabbed Tart's arms, pulling him off Kish, who was now begging for mercy.

"Tart. Breath. Please. Just breath. We came in here to give you an idea. If your so worried about Purin's school experience, then why don't you do some thing about it?" Pie said all he needed to say. Tart stopped kicking and calmed down enough to listen to Pie.

"I'm listening..."

"Well, you wont like the idea, but give it some time. And think about it.

"Yeah, yeah. Just got on with it."

"Also I think this will fix the relationship between you and Purin."

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" Tart was getting mad again. Pie got straight to the point, not wanting to end up like Kish did, trembling on the floor, recovering from shock.

"Well..."

_Purins..._

Sighing, the little monkey girl was helping her little sis' with her homework. 'Just think about. Soon I'll have homework to!'

"Family meeting!" Purin yelled up stairs to her brothers rooms. They were upstairs, also doing homework.

They all got in a circle on the floor.

"Whats up?" asked the family in unison.

"Well," started Purin. "I was thinking that next week, not only would I be your valid parent/guardian, but I would go to school as a student."

Purin looked for the reaction.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" shouted the now very excited family.

"Fine then! It's settled!"

_Back to are little Tar-Tar_

"No"

"Come on Tart."

"No"

"You no that this will help Purin, too."

"No."

"But having a friend will help her!"

"No"

"And she wont be mad at you any more.

Tart paused before answering. It would be nice to have her talking to me again...but...

"No!" with that, he teleported to his room.

I tried to do a cliff hanger, but I think every one knows wat the team of aliens asked Tart. And if you still haven't figured it out, then good! **I did my job. Any, I guess the real cliffer was that no one will no wat Tarts response gonna be...**MAHAHAHA!


	5. wat have they gotten them selfs into?

1**Chapter 5 of Monkey Tails!**

**Ok! I have gotten through the 4 chapters so far, and all of them sucked. Hard. Don't be afriad to tell me so. I think I did a much better job on this chapter , though. Im getting back into the flow!**

Dear Dairy!

Tomorrow I have to start school. I wonder what it's like? Will it be much different from when I was in 1st grade? I hope not. It was really easy than. Ryou says I have to work really hard. He also says, if anyone asks, I'm his daughter. Ichigo also said the same thing. They don't want anyone to know my mum is dead and I'm living alone, with out my dad. I hope Tar-tar isn't to angry at me...

Xoxo.

PURIN!

"Bye bye Purin!" yelled her siblings in unison, as they ran for there classrooms. Purin's grade was older, so they could wait out side until the bell rang. Retasu told here that when the bell rings, you should go to your class room. 'My teacher has a funny name. Ms. Burkly. Sounds like a tree.' Purin giggled a little as she made her way outside to the playground.

A ripple of breeze filled the air.

Purin sighed. She already was regretting her chose. She impatiently pulled at her blue & white mini skirt school uniform. Her shirt was no better. It was a white button up blouse with a blue sweater pulled on, on top of it. The sweater had a big V-neck, and in the conor, a little bee was sewn on. The bee was the school symbol.

Another sigh. She wished the others were here. Minto went to a prep school, so she was miles away. Zakouro was in high school, next door to her middle school. Unlike most middle schools, hers went up to grade 7 instead of 8. Retasu went to this school but she was doing an extra credit read-a-loud thing at the kindergarden classes. Ichigo was sick today with a fever.

Everyone seemed to have there little groups. No one seemed to want to let her in to them. Suddenly, Purin felt very alone. Then, she caught a glimpse of some one out of the corner of her eye.

"HIYA CINDY!" yelled Purin from across the playground. Cindy didn't turn around. 'Maybe she didn't hear me...'

"I SAID, HIYA CINDY!"

Still. No affect.

Purin was getting confused 'how could she not have heard me? she must be talking to loudly with her friends!' and with that thought still in her mind, she march up, right behind were Cindy was standing, chatting with some 'croneys'.

"HI CINDY!" Purin yelled as loudly as she could in Cindy's ear. Cindy jumped about an inch off the ground. She wiped around.

"What are you doing here?" A glare from you-no-who followed.

Purin, not picking up the evil eye, simply said...

"Going to school!"

"well, stay away from me!"

"But we are buds!"

"I don't even no you!"

A look of bewilderment glued it's self on Purin's face. "Yes you do!"

RING

bell

"see you later, loser. Not!" with that Cindy walked away, bumping into Purin's shoulder. Her 3 friends followed, mentally noting that they don't like this new girl.

Soon the playground was empty. With only Purin standing there, and the breeze swaying her braids back and forth.

in the classroom...

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Ms. Burkly." replied the class.

"Today we have a new student with us. She has never been to a school like this before. According to her father, she has been home schooled. She moved here from China when she was in 1st grade she this will be her 1st year in a school in Japan So, she is a little behind on what we are learning. I hope we all will help her and make her feel at home! I think she is running a little late...well...until she arrives..."

As if on cue, Purin burst through the door, her backpack hanging off one shoulder. The whole class looked at her. The same thing went through there minds...

She is different.

"Sorry I'm late! I was having trouble finding the class room." replied Purin. She seemed to have no notice that every one was starring at her.

"That's ok. Now that you no were th class room is though, lets not be late! Please introduce your self. Also, tell us some thing about yourself!"

"Ok...my name is Purin... I have 5 siblings...and I work at Café Mew Mew."

A boy in the front row with red hair and glasses on (coke bottle) raised his hand.

"Yes Ben?" asked Ms. Burkly.

"Why did she come her late in the school year?"

"That's none of your business Ben. If you are so interested, than ask her at lunch. Please take your seat Purin." Ms. Burkly pointed to the 4 seat in the second row.

As Purin went, there was many whispers.

"She walks funny..."

"What is up with those braids?"

"5 brothers and sisters? Wow! I can barley handle 1!"

The teacher went in her desk and brought out 2 text books.

"Purin, here is your math and social studies text books. We are all out of the English and science ones, so look on for now." pausing to catch her breath, she turned to the class after hand the books to her. "Please, open your social studies books to page 456! We are reading an African folk tale."

'What writing is this in? I cant read it!' Purin started to panic. she peered over to a brown haired girls book. It had a picture of a black woman doing a dance. She quickly flipped through the book until she found that page.

"Cubai, please read the 1st paragraph please."

The same girl witht eh brown., straight hair stood up.

"One day, in a village..."

'It has the same looking lines, but it's all wrong! Do all people in this school read this way? Is there some code or something?'

"Purin, since you look so lost in your thoughts, why don't you read the next paragraph?"

'Am I aloud to say no? Didn't Ryou say not to do that? I guess I have to read...'

"Um... ok... well... um..." Purin looked hard on the words. "Ok so I think there was...no, that's not it...a boy?...no, a water fall...with magic rice in it...?"

Giggle

"And the boy...no man...went and stole the magic rice...and the fish were anger...no, sad...no ang_ry_...and ...there was a storm that rain books...wait, no that's not right..."

The whole class burst out laughing. Poor Purin was still trying to read the lines that filled her page.

"PURIN! How dare you try to not read! It's your first day and your already making jokes!"

Purin put her hands on her hips. "But I can't read this goobily-gook!"

"It's time for lunch and recess!" some one yelled! They all ran out of the classroom before the Teacher could stop them. Purin took the hint and disappeared with the crowd to avoid trouble. 'Why didn't she believe me?'

lunch room

"Purin!" Retasu came over to her confused friend. "We have the same lunch period. Do you want to sit together?"

Purin smiled. "Yups!"

The pair went to buy there ad-normally good school lunch then went to sit at an empty table.

"Retasu, how do you read school?"

"What do you mean Purin?"

"Well, I got called on to read out loud and I couldn't read the book!"

"You can't read Japanese?"

"What...? no, silly! I'm Chinese, remember?"

"Then how do you write orders at the café?"

"Zakouro can understand any thing! She is bilingual! No, the 8-lingual!"

Retasu giggled at her friends poor grammar. But this reading problem could be trouble...

"Purin, after recess, tell your teacher that you aren't good in reading in Japanese yet. At the café, I will teach you."

"THANK YOU RETASU-CHAN!"

The friends chatted some more as the eat up there lunchs. Another bell rung.

"Time for your recess Purin.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"No, I already had mine before lunch."

"Oh...bye bye then!"

"See ya Purin!"

playground!

as Purin stepped out on the playground, everyone was already playing. After the reading thing in class, all Purin wanted was to play. Just when Purin was going to join the group of girls on the monkey bars, she heard her name being called...

"Purin..."

Purin looked around but there was know one there.

"Purin!"

"Were are you?"

"Behind you!"

As she turned, she couldn't help but laugh. Right behind her was a 'bush'.

"I need to ask you something!"

giggle...giggle...

'Must not laugh...must not..."

"BAWHAHAHAHA! OMG! HAHA!" not laughing hadn't worked. Tears started to run down Purins face. Kish stood up. He had tide branches to the tips of his ears. His alien outfit was covered in leafs his shoes were a pile of branches. Worst of all...his shirt was dripping wet...

"Those cursed dogs..."muttered Kish. As other kids started to look strangely at him, his face flushed a color of purple, then blue then a color that looked like a whole new shade of red.

"Shut up Purin..." hissed Kish, trying not to draw attention to him self...or the teachers...suddenly, there was a awful smell coming from his 'shoes'...Kish showed his fangs at the dog, who backed away.

"Kish...you might ..want...to...wash your...shoe tings...of ...doggie...doodoo..." Purin gasped for air in between words, still recovering from the burst of laughter.

"Purin shut up! I need to tell you some thing..."

"Kish! No!" Pie transported behind Kish, grabbing his mouth.

"You didn't see or hear anything..." said Pie.

"Pie! Kish! Why are you here! And why does Kish have a big Band-Aid on his head...?" Purin peeked over Kishes head, to see a very large Band Aid there...

"We weren't here, and well...ask Tart about the Band Aid..." suddenly, Pie teleported away with Kish, leaving Purin still trying to stop laughing. If the other kids hadn't starried at her before, NOW they looked at her like she was ...a...well...alien.

at the ship of Tart, Pie and Kish!

"Why did you do that! I was going to get her to help us!"

"With out giving away are master plan?"

"Ok, 3 things wrong with that...A.) It's MY master plan I made and planned it...

B.) SHE was going to help us...

And...C.) TART ISN'T EVEN GOING TO DO IT!"

Tarts room

sigh...

Sigh...

Sigh...

Tart not only hated knowing that he ruined Purins Birthday, but now Kish and Pie embarrassed her in front of the whole grade! 'She thinks it's all my fault...I just know it! I could do that thing Kish wanted me to do...Pie talked to Ryou about it, and he said he would help...maybe...just maybe...I'll ...'

"TART WILL YOU PLEASE DO IT?"

"Do what Pie?"

"You know what! Kish and I really need you out of here!"

"Why do you want to get rid of me?"

"Just ...because..."

"Listen, I've been thinking..."

"Yes?" Kish said.

"Yes?" Pie said.

"That maybe..."

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"That I might?"

"YES YES!"

"Just MIGHT"

"YEAH?"

"YEAH?"

"Do your plan..."

"WHOOHOO!"

"Just maybe ...might..."

'What have I gotten my self into?'

purin

Puirn walked home from school with her sibs. 'School isn't fun at all! The teacher was mad at me all day...I couldn't do the math problem...and now I have homework I can't do...and I still have to work at the café! Oh, what have I gotten my self into?'

**yes? Yes? Good? Good? Kool! Send me R&R! The next chappie will be...interesting... **

**Tart: I TOTALLY HATE YOU!**

**Me: why!**

**Tart: because you make me I cover his mouth with my hand**

**me: don't give it away!**

**Tart: but everyone already knows! You're the worst at cliff hangers! I slap Tart what was that for?**

**Me: I try ok!**

**Kish: I agree with Tart. I hate you! You made a dog BEEP on me!**

**Me: G2G!RUNS AWAY!**


	6. enter, TarTar

**Chapter 6 of Monkey Tails**

**okay guys im gonna cut the chatter! Lets get on with the chappie!**

Dear Diary,

I almost died laughing today. It was just so funny. I was a little upset because I thought Tar-tar was mad at me but he really cheered me up! I'm still laughing now! It was just...so ...freakin...FUNNY!

Xoxo

a still laughing monkey girl

Purin slumped in her desk and sighed. So far she hated school, and it's only been a 2 days! Ryou wrote to the school explaining that Purin couldn't read 'school'. Purin rested on her desk, her arms draped over the sides of the desk. Her uniform was still bugging her.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Mrs. Burkly!"

"We have yet another new student today! Wow, so many people are taking interest in our little school! Well, Purins father, Ryou, filled out the forms for him to come here because his family couldn't."

Purins head shot up. 'Who could this be? Ryou didn't tell me anything about a new student...'

Just than, a little boy in blue stretch pants that went down to his knees, a white blouse and a sweater just like Purins walked in. He also had a baseball cap on...

Purin started to tremble.

"Purin, do you know him?"

"Yeah..." purin said, her cheeks bloated up like a chipmunk. Her trembling became more fierce.

"Would you tell the class your name please?"

The strange boy mumbled some thing. Not really knowing what she was doing, Purin got up and went over to him. still trembling, little gasps emerged underneath her breathing. She was inches away from his nose.

"Purin, please return to your seat now."

Purin lifted a finger and pocked his nose. The boy flew back, coming off the ground a little.

"Back off monkey girl!"

'Must...not...must not...hold it in...you can do it just hold it in...!'

For the 2nd time this week, holding in her laughter didn't really work.

"BWAHAHAHA!TAR-TAR! YOU LOOK SO FUNNY!" Purin fell on the ground, tears running off her eyes.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! I'm only here because of you, you...you...MONKEY!"

Purin, still laughing, went up to Tart and hugged him.

"Don't be like that Tar-tar! Purin is happy you're here"

"Don't call me that."

"..but you look so much better without the baseball cap..."

"No! Don't take it off!" to late. Purin grabbed the cap and threw it on the floor. Tarts ears were now trembling from the sudden exposer to the cold air.

"There! Much cuter! You look great Tar-tar! Why did you have that base ball cap on any ways? It looks weird on you." Tart tried to get the hat back, but instead pulling Purin's arms around his neck.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Ms. Burkly yelled.

"huh?" Purin asked with a look of confuzen on her face.

"Why does Tart have cosplay on and why are you two on top of each other! You would think that the both of you are lovers!"

"cosplay...OH! Do you Mean the ears? thouse are reall." Purin stated, completly stuck on why they would look like lovers.

'holy...I'm gonna kill Purin for this! Her arms are still around my neck! If I ever get a friend here, it will be a merical! and my ears are showing! Shoot. At least the cosplay idea the teacher gave me was good...'

"oh...the ears...it's just a little game me and Purin did as kids. Pretending that cosplay is real. ya know? it's fake, don't worry." Tart thrust his hand over Purin's mouth, making sure she didn't say anything else.

"OW! YOU BIT MY FINGER!" Tart screached minutes later.

"Well then dont hold it right on my mouth. Can Tar-tar sti next to me?" she turned to the teacher to say the last part. Ms. Burkly sighed, almost deciding against it, thing it would desturb the class. 'but they do seem like really good friends, it would help Tart in fitting in better.'

"Fine." a wide smile spread across Purin's face. Tart's hand slapped his for head.

'some one help me. Please.' begged Tart, 'this is worse then i thought.'

**okay pplz, no spell check on this storry (not that it helps me any ways...) so the 2nd half is going to be chunky. please no complaints...(hint hint to rae!)**


	7. Mina's story

**Monkey tails chappie 7**

**ok, now that school is over, I can do a lot more typing and try to get this story done by the time I get to sleep away camp. Which is in 2 weeks...**

Dear Tamel,

ok, so school wasn't as bad as I had thought. I have many friends now. Purin called it 'popular'. Anyway, when ever I suggest that we hang with her to, they get this strange look. Way does everyone her hate her? Anyway, she has been starring of into space lately. When ever any of the mew crew catch her, she gets all hyper and makes excuses. She not herself. I wonder what happened... anyway, I'm determined to help her have as many friends as yours truly.

Tart

Purin stepped out of the temple she called home, she looked to the sky. Her brothers and sister had already walked to school with some friends.

A ripple of breeze brushed her braids across her face. As she looked up, a cloud in the shape of a mountain slipped by. A sigh of guilt raised in her throat. 'I should tell them...it's just so hard'.

Purin reached down the pocket of her uniform and touched a piece of fold cream colored paper. The paper that would hold her future. She had been caring it around since she got it a week ago. The third day of school, Tar-Tar's second.

She closed her eyes, tilting her head slightly downward. The breezed picked up, so much you could have called it wind. It circled around her body, almost bring it upward. Eyes still closed, all the air escaped her lungs, and joined the circling wind.

"Purin?" said a little voice.

Her eyes shot open. Her head ached, like it had just plummeted back to earth. The wind was gone. The only thing that was the same was the sun beating down on her hair.

Purin whipped around. Tart was hovering a few feet off the ground, looking worried.

"Hey Tar-Tar!" the little monkey girl squealed as she threw her arms around his waist.

"Don't call me... oh forget it, not like you ever listen you stubborn little thing."

"little? I'm taller then you!"

Just a low pitched grumble was all he replied.

"Lets go! We don't want to be late!" Purin said, grabbing his hand, pulling him toward the ground.

"We don't? " the boy said, being dragged on the ground.

"No!"

Tart sighed. If only some of the TMM group was Purin's age. Maybe it would be easier for her to make friends.

school

"Hey, Tart man!"

"What you doing with her?"

"Yeah, we are starting a game. Play?"

"Your on blue."

"Think fast!" one of Tarts friends yelled, throwing a foot ball in his direction, only to be fumbled and hit the ground.

"But I'm no good!" Tart whined

"To bad!" another boy yelled. A raven haired kid jumped out of no where and pulled Tart in to the game.

Tart looked back, looking sad to be leaving Purin behind. She just gave a wave in the air and walked on. She headed to the swing set. That had been her little get away. No one bothered her there. Which was good. She needed time to think.

another part of the playground

"Look at her. Just look at her."

"What's the matter Cindy?" piped 2nd in command, Jesse, Cindy's BFF. A take control to say the least.

"Look at that...that...MONKEY!"

"I don't see anythin..." said the 3rd in command, Roxy. As the name suggest, we're dealing with a totally fashion Diva. Many people look up to her in for advice. Unlike many Roxy's though, this one didn't have the best grades.

"She is totally hogging the swings!"

"I but there is 3 swings, and she is on just one..." piped up a normally silent girl. She had been the new girl a year before, being picked up right away by Cindy's trio. She was the brains, so they needed her to help with homework (or _do_ there homework), test, etc. you could tell she was shy by just looking at her. She had big green eyes, normally downcast. She wore plain, blue, shorts and a green tee, with her long red hair (about down to her waist) in a low braid. The same hair-do as every day.

"No, hogging. She knows no one wants to be around her but that boy. So she is there to keep us away. Understand Mina?" Cindy almost spat the name as if it was some sort of threat.

To scarred to defend herself, like normal, she just nodded. Mina tilted her head to skim the ground like always. Then, lifting her head to the side, she glanced over to the swings.

'Why does Cindy hate different people so much? That girl... over by the swings looks so sad...' thought Mina. Many people have told her that she is to nice to deal with Cindy, Jesse, and Roxy. Turning her concentration back toward the grass, she just smiled. How could she forget why she was still hanging around with them?

a little more then a year ago, Cindy's gang started to ask for help in every homework assignment. Soon, it followed with sleepovers and gossiping over a tray of lunch meat surprise in the cafeteria.

One day, over a long weekend, just her and Cindy were hanging alone. This was the first time Mina had ever even been with her longer then 3 minutes alone, so she was naturally nervous. Roxy had to go a family party, and Jesse was in Asia somewhere. Cindy called, telling her to meet in the school field in 10 minutes.

"Mina!" Cindy waved her over. She was being way to nice. Probably another book report that needed doing.

"We need to talk in private." Cindy hissed. "What about your house?" at first, Mina was gonna say no, right off the bat. Cindy was the richest person in the school and Mina had a 7 room condo. Then she took one look on Cindy's face and said yes. She had never seemed this upset.

When we got to Mina's house, she lead Cindy straight into her room. Right then, Cindy broke down crying. Happy, worried, then sobbing. Mood swings were in the air.

If Mina was bad with socializing in the first place, her comforting skills were possibly worse.

"Um...ar...Cindy..what's the matter...?" Mina stuttered, very confused.

"it's my parents! They...they..." now Cindy was down right sobbing. Her whole body trembled so hard, it shook the bed. "Divorce..."

"Oh, Cindy! I'm so sorry!"

---

Mina, till this day, still is the only one who knows about it. If turns out her dad is a load of crap. She thought she would be judged and such if any of her any friends found out. Mina tried to say that if they were her real friends, they would love her threw thick and thin, but her shyness took over by then.

"Mina? Hurry up!"

"Coming" she almost whispered. Looking back at that girl, she could have sworn that a tear was welling up in her eye.

I no, this is kinda short, but it is very late. Also, thank you so much to **_Sohma Ritsu_**, for pointing out my mistake. I hope you still like the story.


	8. truth

**I'm trying to raped fire these chapters!**

**Chappie 8!**

Dear Diary,

just another day. The letter, almost like burning a hole in my pocket. Excuse my grammar, my mind is in to much of a rush. How long is it gonna take to just tell then? The count done is 1 week. Most of all, how do I tell HIM? My Tar-Tar. I feel so strange when ever he is around.

Xoxox

Purin

'what is it with today and wind?' thought the light yellow monkey girl. The was sitting on the swings, trying to look small. Her mind was a hurricane. The breeze rippled threw her hair, blowing it all over her face.

'The longer I wait, the more hurt my friends will be. But, what will they say? Will they hate me for...' she stopped there. Purin didn't need to remind her self. If she had a choice, she would have said no in a nanosecond. Unfortunately, that's not the case.

She took out the cream paper out of her pocket. Oh, how she wanted to rip it. Almost crushing the delicate parchment from the mountins.

Before Purin knew what was happening, the same wind was blowing around and around her. Tears slid away, escaping into the wind. The rush was sweeping her off her feet...

blackness...

An echo...

No, a voice...

A name...

Over and over...

"PURIN!" Tart yelled. Her body slumped on the ground, he ran over from the courts. Despite the protests from his game-mates, the little alien boy ran with all of his might. He was partly proud that he remembered not to fly.

When he reached her, there was already a crowd. Tart pushed through. He knelt down next to her. As gently as his trembling hands could, Tart placed Purin's head on his lap, yelling

"Some idiot go get a teacher!"

Tart realized that Purin was clutching a piece of paper. He released it from her grip, putting it in his pocket to give to her later.

Ryou was contacted, and was coming over as soon as he could get someone to cover for him at the café.

Tart was waiting out side the nurses office, not wanting to disturb Purin. It turns out she fainted out of stress. That's what the nurse said. Some how Tart doubted that. A care free half-monkey child, and she has stress? Not likely.

Then he remembered the paper...'no! I must not...but I'm her closest friend...she would want me to read it...' as curiosity took over personal space, Tart grabbed the paper, unfolded it and red it.

A gasp.

A pain.

A doubt.

**I no, not long at all, but the next chappie will be up tomorrow. Promise**.


	9. father issues

**This one will be long, I promise!**

**Chappie 9!**

uh...

Awaking from her deep sleep, Purin found her self lying in a cot. The ones in the nurses office. Her hand found her head. Her hand. Which was empty. Empty.

A gasp.

She struggled to get out of bed, when a pair of strong arms found her shoulders. A pain entered her whole upper body.

A pain.

Her body gave way under her. She collapsed on the cot again. 'who found me? Who has the letter?' just then, Tart walked in. His face was grave. She new then the answer both questions.

A doubt.

"Oh Tart." said a small, meek voice, not belonging to Purin. Though her voice probably would have sounded the same if she spoke right then. It was Mina.

"Mina? What are you doing here?" whispered Purin, eyes never leaving Tart.

"I was worried when I heard about it. I think I will leave you to alone." she spoke even more quietly, getting the hint there was so tenseness between the two that had to work out. Alone.

"Thanks" muttered Tart.

Right as the door clicked, Tart finally meet Purin's eyes. His hand was crushing the paper. Purin's eyes quickly darted to his hand, then back at Tart's cold eyes.

"So...when were you planning to tell us?" Purin winced at the question. How could she explain what she had been going through? From the circling wind to her doubts.

"I...I thought when you found out that you would doubt..."

"Doubt what? Doubt our trust? Our friend ship? Our..." Tart had enough sense not to finish. He would NOT, under NO circumstances, was he gonna say...

"Love." his head slowly looked down then up. What did she just say?

"Love... I doubted my fathers at a time. Just like I doubted my friends." her eyes shaded over. Like a fogged window after a rainy day.

This took Tart completely off guard. Purin had never opened up her feelings to anyone before. As his anger drifted away, he slowly sat down on the cot, putting her hand in his. Tart nodded, as if to say, go on.

"Mostly he only sent money, barley any. Be explained that money was hard to come by up in the mountains. He was trying real hard. But never a letter longer then that brief explanation. That was it. Not even a birthday card for either one of my siblings. When he sent his first letter in 5 years, I didn't know what to take of it. Either is was very good news or the worst. When he found out that mother died, he was mad at me for not telling him through letter, as you read. But I don't even have his address. Now he... I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess I thought that you would get mad..."

"Well," Tart said, now giving Purin his wisdom, "of course we would be mad"

this is not what Purin had in mind of hearing. It was so un-TarTar like. But as she thought about it for a few moments, he had every right to be mad at her. She just nodded, this time saying that it was his turn to go on.

"I mean, you new for day 1, when he left that you would be leaving. Why you didn't just go then was a mystery to me but..."

"It was my mother. He wanted me to stay behind to help her, because she was sick when he left. He didn't tell us why he went. He said to come when mother was either healthy, or had died. Normally, he would have never had suggested part 2, if the doctors already hadn't."

Purin's grammar hadn't come out as clear as she had expected. She had meant to say that the doctors said that her death rate was very high, and they might not beadle to save her, so that's why her father said the last part. But Tart just nodded, acting like he understood.

"So why didn't you leave after your ma died?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" this caused a tense giggle. 'at least she is feeling better.', Tart thought with a smile.

Sighing, as if recalling a memory that was far off, she continued.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was gonna. I mean, I really had no life in Tokyo. I had no friends, and barley any family. But then, this happened." she gestured to her forehead, were the mark of a monkey paw was. The mark left by the shot that got her, her powers.

"I thought that, it would be better if you didn't know. There was a little voice in my mind that said that if you guys new that I wouldn't be here to stay, my friends wouldn't open up to me, so they wouldn't be hurt when I went."

Tart smiled. She stayed for her friends. She didn't tell them, so she wouldn't hurt them. She had no clue it would do the opposite affect. She never new. ' and when she needed an understanding friend when she realized what she did was wrong, I wasn't there...' Tart put his head in his hand. 'I am such an idiot. I should have guessed that there was a reason why she didn't show us something this important.

He almost smiled slightly as he looked down to re-read the letter.

_To My Eldest Daughter, _

_to my surprise I just found out about your mother today by a traveling merchant. My wonderings are clear. Why do I have to hear this news, years after it happened, for a stranger and not from my own daughter? Also, even though you have clearly been avoiding it, you must come to live with your father, who is I. I have no reason to think that I should resume sending money to you if you refuse. If there is something more important than family in the city in which you live in now, you can stay, but with no help from me. In the very fortunate case that you decide to come to live with me in the mountains of China, I have enclosed plane tickets for both you and your siblings. Please come within at least 2 weeks from this sending._

_Your Father_

almost. Just almost.

**since is didnt start out this chappie wit a diary entirely from either of the main persons in this story, I ended with the letter! You no the drill pplz. I write, you read, you review because I beilve you are all kind pplz!**


	10. friends

Chapter 10!

Dear Tamel,

OK, I am really ticked off at Purin's dad. She did the best she could and...ARG! Bad mood. Purin is gonna tell everyone tomorrow. I hope she is feeling better, cuz tomorrow's a Saturday.

-Tart

'Deep breath. Deep breath. Tell them. Just open you mouth and tell them. You can do it! You -'

"Purin, is that you out there?" Ryou's voice fluttered through the open window of the Café. She had been standing out side, on the marble steps, ready to enter for about 10 minutes.

Sighing, she walked in. Before she could open her mouth to say anything,

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't read?" this was going to be harder than she thought. Tart was already there, stuffing as much sticky buns in his mouth as humanly possible. His head shot up as she approached. He cocked it over to an angle, that made him look so cute. 'Wait! What am I thinking?'

"I have been helping her, Ryou-san" whispered Restasu from behind the stack of chairs she was placing at each tanble.

"Well, how come we didn't realize this sooner? She has been writing down orders right?"

"I no 10 different languages, remember?" Zaukro spoke up. She was on kitchen duty, so she read the orders.

"Oh, right." Ryou muttered, seemly being defeated.

Tart swallowed his food. "She has been doing real well if you ask me."

"Thanks" Purin piped up, finally picking up her courage. "Oh and guys," Purin said, a little bit quieter. She closed her eyes quickly, then opened them. "I'm leaving for China in 2 days"

"WHAT?" the whole Café cried in unison.

As the whole story pored out, Tart drifted away outside. Sighing, he walked with his head down. He had so many feelings right now. Happy, that Purin wasn't sulking now that she had told her friends, said that she was leaving and ... love? No, that couldn't be it. He couldn't love her. 'She doesn't even like me back in that way. So is it wrong to like her?' his thoughts continued to wonder. Soon, he bumped into some one.

"Hey, watch it!" the little alien boy cried, really not in the mood to mess around. He looked up into shy eyes, and regretted saying that. "Oh, hey Mina."

"H-hi Tart." she paused and looked down, "is Purin OK now? Yesterday she looked really bad..."

"Yeah, " Tart said sharply, the topic bringing more confusion, "she's fine..."

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear it. I was really worried before. She seems so nice..." relief spreading on her face.

"Yeah, but your little group seems to be giving her a hard time"

"Oh." was all she said, a lost for words. Looking back, she had ignored Purin just like the rest of them. She was just as much to blame.

"I have to go, like her"

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing." muttered Tart, briskly walking away. Mina looked back at him, them at Café Mew Mew. Mina walked up the marble steps onto the freshly polished floors of the barley open Café.

Ryou snapped everyone into action, since there was a customer. The questions for Purin could wait.

"Purin!" Mina exclaimed, alittle timidly.

"Oh, hiya Mina!" Purin squeaked back as if nothing was bothering her. Although she hid it under her hyper go-lucky act, all of her friends knew that she felt small and helpless.

All of the waitresses smiled and started to get to work to leave Purin to her little friend.

Feeling a bit more welcome, Mina stepped toward Purin.

"I was worried about yesterday."

"oh, I'm fine now! Just a little tired."

Mina bent over, leaning over to Purins ear. Cupping her hands, so no one could hear her, she whispered,

"Did you and Tart get into a fight.?"

Purin blushed a little bit. After the little talk at the nurses, Tart carried her bridal style to her house. She kissed him on the check for a thanks, and ran back into the house.

"It got all straightened out."

"Thats good to hear."

Purin thought for a second. A little play time was what she needed right now.

"Hey Ryou!" she called behind her, "I'm taking my break early!"

"But you haven't even-"

SLAM

"sigh to late" Ryou said, walking back into the kitchen.

Purin was dragging Mina outside by the hand. As Mina stumbled, she managed to object.

"But, shouldn't you be working?"

"Nah!" Purin giggled, running across the park. Soon the girls were laughing and playing like old friends. Mina lost her timidness soon, and started to open up a bit into un-explored joy. She hadn't done this since... since her old friends back in her old town.

After 30 minutes of non-stop playin, the two middle schoolers laid on there backs. Girl talk.

"I'm always the new girl. New employments for my parents, new schools for me."

"The only time I moved was from China to here! It was fun!" a smile snuck on to her face. Both girls closed there eyes, letting the sun's rays linger on there bodies.

Up in the maple tree tops, a little alien boy watch them. He smiled and his eyes brightened for the first time after the news. Purin needed a good girl friends her age. Being the younger one must be hard. Sure, he was hurt, for not standing up to her pops, telling him no, but he was fine if she was happy. He shouldn't have been so selfish about her leaving. It's what she want's to do.

If she leaves, it will be hard for everyone not to have that happy girl around. It's what got him to go to school anyway. In the morning, when everyone was down and tired, she was there, all perky. She got the smile on there faces.

Back down on the fading green grass...

Mina looked into Purin's eyes. She was happy with her self. She didn't have friends who didn't listen, or feel left out when no one around her is her friend. Even if everyone hated her, she would still be herself. No matter what.

"So what do you think?"

"Huh?" Mina snapped out of her thinking trance. Had Purin been talking the whole time?

Purin just smiled it off, and kept talking. Mina put on the same face, aiming her smile up at the sun, wishing this moment will never end.

Her first experience with a true friend.

**OK GUYS! Sleepaway camp, so I'll try to write in the overlap, but no guarantee. So if you don't see a chappie in a month, dont kill me!**


End file.
